User talk:The Tom
Hi, this is The Tom's talk page, i'm a bureaucrat on the wiki so i'm here to help, if you have any problems or questions about the wiki or another subject please leave a message below and i'll get back to you as soon as I can. Please remember to sign your messages with ~~~~. Signature Can you tell me how to customize my signature? Assassin Guy 16:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks bro :) ...Guy (...Talk) 18:15, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature Ok, you can do it if you want. I'm really lost here ^^ ...Guy (...Talk) 18:56, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't know man. Make me one like yours if you can. ...Guy (...Talk) 19:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Something like: "Guy" on red and big letters and a small talk page thing on the side, just like your signature. ...Guy (...Talk) 19:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes ...Guy (...Talk) 19:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. See you later :) Guy Talk 19:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Answer I can wait until you need admins. And things did not went so well in the assassin wiki ^^, well but life goes on, and I have learned with my mistakes. I hope things work differently in this wiki :) Guy Talk 16:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Gallerys Tom I'm going to put gallerys into the Weapons and Vehicles pages, Ok? Ya Tom is me, we have a user that needs dealing with Feller91 04:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : Done. --Anon talk 04:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Phelps Notebook Hi again Tom. I'm planning to create an article called "Phelps Notebook", where he keeps all informations about cases (evidences and suspects) noted. You think I should create it? Guy Talk 15:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok Guy Talk 15:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sigh, still if there's one thing I know about Fanon writters is that they have the mind of a child. And by the way some of the users there are now in the Mafia wiki just so you know how popular your wikia is ;)[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 19:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom are you do anything on easter?[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 20:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean?[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 20:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, been playing The Warriors, got that game, and I bet it sucks that you got work on easter and I nodify Charwito about Mcchirlash or whatever about his IP trolling me.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 22:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Did you see the message he left, "fighting solves problems" and "I'm a boxer" haha, god what are becoming kids these days.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 22:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) You're half jamacian? I thought you were full caucasian cause the last time we talk you said that in your home town there's a lot of muslim who don't like white people.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 22:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Jeez you too.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 23:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I have a father, but we never had any good kind of a father and son relationship, we always hated each other.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 23:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I think mutal, he thinks of me as a shame that I'm 16 and yet I don't have a girlfriend and yet girls at my school already has boyfriends, and what's a sykpe?[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 23:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) So how do I get a skpye, and to be honest with I'm not really considered as a "friend" type material.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 23:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC)